Primavera nunca fué
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Aiacos, seguido y cegado por el recuerdo de Radamanthys, regresa a él para darse cuenta de que jamás fue primavera en su amor [AiacosxRadamanthys]


**Primavera nuna fué **

Una piel blanca... unos ojos rojos inexpresivos... un paso lento pero fuerte y seguro... y una elegancia que dejaba pasmado a quien lo miraba... iba caminando lentamente por la calle... haciendo que jovenes y jovencitas lo voltearan a aver... solo para contemplar su belleza absoluta... pero cubierta de frialdad e inexpresión... ni pensar que alguna vez amo... y amo con todo su corazón... y a ese que amo... y entrego todo... lo destrozó de la manera mas cruel y ruin del mundo... pero que mas daba... iria de nuevo a el... solo para devolverla la misma moneda... y ojala... el mismo dolor...

Llego a un departamente en la calle central de la ciudad... toco el timbre... y la puerta fue avierta... se encamino hasta el fondo del pasillo donde una puerta esta entre abierta y solo se veian los rayos de luz de luna entrar... definiendo los cuadrados perfectos de la ventana y una silueta entre ellos... que mantenia un vaso entre sus manos... una voz fria le ordeno entrar y el obedecio...

- Aicos... ¿a que has venido?

_**Me excuso, me disculpo,  
luego acuso el golpe y uso  
ironía en mis palabras,  
lo lamento te he fallado y basta.  
Hoy para mí es fiesta grande,  
me tomo sonriente la victoria,  
y entretanto quise desnudarte...**_

Aicos Sonrio con sarcasmo y frialdad... aquel calor que una vez llego a tener en su rostro o en su corazón... ese que tenia enfrente se lo habia quitado... y venia a vengarse de cierta manera... solo queria que el sintiera el mismo dolor... la misma angustia... el mismo sentimiento de soledad que el sintio por su culpa...

Se quito lentamente el abriogo... dejandolo caer en el suelo... dejo ver un traje perfectamente hermoso... era un traje diseñado en seda... era de color rojo quemado... casi llegando al guinda... cosa que sabia que a el le encantaria... y se dio cuenta que el otro se sorprendio al mirar sus ojos que era lo unico que resaltaban... igualmente frios... rojos... pero ahora abiertos como platos... esperando alguna explicación de lo que veian...

- ¿te gusta?- pregunto con ironia... ya que sabia perfectamente la respuesta... que era... un simple... "Sí"...

_**Se siente... dices sonriente,  
se siente... y tu boca miente,  
se siente... se siente... se siente... lengua de serpiente,  
se siente... hablas entre dientes...**_

La silueta que era enmarcada bellamente con los rayos de la luna... dejo su vaso en el escritorio que habia a un lado de el... y se levanto para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia Aicos... quien lo insitaba con una mirada sensual y provocativa ... haciendo que se acercara mas y mas... y lo tomara por la fuerza de la cintura... atrayendolo hacia si... besandolo furiosamente...

Aicos por su parte... respondio el beso sin muhca intencion de prolongarlo... mas nisiquiera abrazo a su amante... simplemente deshizo aquel contacto para caminar hacia el centro de la habitación y detenerse... perdiendo su mirada en el librero que tenia frente a el...

- No pierdes la costumbre de leer... Radamanthys...  
- Sabes que jamas la dejare...  
- Que bien...  
- y tu dejaste de pintar?   
- Hice mi mayor reto... tu retrato... supe que de ahi... no me superaria... como me paso en la vida...  
- Aicos... tu puedes...   
- No... simplemente no...

_**La historia nuestra en como una ventana en primavera  
Que se abre fácilmente y que se queda siempre abierta  
aspirando los perfumes de un verano que se espera,  
llegará, pero no llega, y el pensamiento vuela.  
Y la atención recae sólo sobre cosas bellas,  
el prado iluminado, las blancas margaritas.   
Mas luego cae la nieve y primavera nunca fue,  
mas luego cae la nieve y primavera nunca fue.**_

Radamanthys se quedo estatico... los rayos de luna hacian ver mas que explendoroso al que fuese su expareja... no podia evitar verlo con admiración... siempre tan bello... tan sensual... tan... frágil... y no supo el por que le causo tanto dolor... aun no se explica el por que se transformo en un la persona fria que es ahora... el por que sus ojos perdieron ese brillo de vida... 

Aicos... sonrio con ternura al recordar la primera vez que lo vio... ahi... parado frente a el... en el restaurant de siempre... viendolo fijamente... talvez su elegancia... su acento britanico... su precensia... o talvez... su frialdad...

Radamanthys quiso hablar... pero no salian las palabras... solo abria sus labios pero despues se arrepentia... alomejor lo dañaba mas de lo que ya lo habia hecho ... si esque se podia hacerlo...

- Perdoname...- dijo en una voz casi inaudible... penso que Aicos no la habia escuchado... mas este sonrio con sarcasmo aun dandole la espalda a este...

_**Me acuso, soy un burro,  
yo no abuso nunca de tu calma...  
sólo he sido brusco, no un obtuso...  
que gran diferencia.  
Ha sido una de entre tantas  
historias que terminan,  
paciencia, quién se siente un gusano verde... **_

Aicos... con su explendorosa elegancia se dio mediavuelta lentamente... para encarar a un Radamanthys que perdia su vista en la alfombra de ese cuarto ... Garuda se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a el... y levantarle el menton... y le viera a los ojos... y besarle suavemente...

- Mientes... se que mientes...  
- ... - lo miro con ojos tristes... sabia que decir lo que fuera... no resultaria... ya que siempre le mintio... siempre lo engañó... 

Aicos se alejo nuevamente para sentarse en el escritorio... y crizar la pierna... despues se apoyo con ambos brazos hacia atras de su cuerpo... para quedar en una pose muy sexy... insitandole a Radamanthys que se acercara...

_**Se siente... dices sonriente,  
se siente... y tu boca miente,  
se siente... se siente... se siente... lengua de serpiente,  
se siente... hablas entre dientes...**_

Radamanthys se acerco a el... con pasos lentos... tranquilos... sin perder de vista el rostro de Aicos... que solo le sonreia con maldad y sarcasmo... mientras que sus labios no demostraban nada... mas que deseo... un deseo contenido... insatisfecho...

Llego frente a el... y Aicos se reincorporó para tomarlo de los hombros... mas Radamanthys dio un paso hacia atras... y nego con la cabeza... cruzandose de brazos dijo...

- No quiero herirte mas...  
- Mas?...

Radamanthys solo lo miro a los ojos... el silencio se hizo presente... nada se interponia entre ambos... pero tampoco... nada los atraica...

Aicos lo inspecciono con la mirada... de arriba a abajo... tal como lo recordaba... arrogante... elegante... frio... exigente... sensual... frio... pero... con esa combinacion... esa combinación lo hacia perfecto... lo hacia amarlo... lo hacia... Radamanthys...

_**Los brazos apretados contra el pecho en gesto duro,  
esa expresión, los morros típicos  
que nunca perderás,  
y frente a un capuccino tus labios con espuma.  
Yo vagamente erótico a ti te miraré,  
saboreando el gesto indiscutible que has perdido,  
dulce y tan ingenuo, como mis mordiscos,  
y cuánto error acumulado y yo sin comprenderlo  
que para darte gusto hay que saber paladearlo.  
Lento, suavemente,  
con cabeza, levemente,  
comenzando desde cero  
disfrutando... hasta irse...**_

Radamanthys le dio la espalda... y se sento en el sillon y tomo su vaso... haciendo uso de su eterna elegancia... mientras que su invitado lo observaba detalladamente... intentando grabar cada gesto de el dueño de el departamento ... sabia que algo andaba mal... si fuera el de antes... lo hubiera tomado sin miedo.. pero estaba dudando... algo habia cambiado... algo le faltaba a radamanthys... pero que?

- Gustas algo?  
- Si...  
- que quieres?  
- A ti... 

Rdamanthys se paro del sofa... y comenzo a caminar... mas aicos le dio alcance para ponerse frente a el... y tomarlo por el cuello... sin intenciones de soltarlo ... Radamanthys le tomo los brazos... e intento safarse con un simple y delicado "No" ... mas Aicos no le hizo caso y lo beso con suavidad... buscando la respuesta de este... mas Radamanthys se solto... estavez on un "No" mas imponente y fuerte...

- Pero por que?  
- No mas... no mas engaños...  
- de que hablas?  
- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Aicos...  
- No... no lo se... dimelo tu...  
- Jamas te ame... y no pienso hacerlo ahora...

Sus palabras sonaron frias... prepotentes como siempre... eso era lo que caracterizaba a Radamanthys... su caracter frio... el decir las cosas como son... dado en el blanco... hiriendo nuevamente a Aicos... 

Este se alejo de el... recojio su abrigo y se lo coloco con cuidado... le dedico una mirada ultima de ternura... para regresar a ser frio y prepotente como su queridisimo amor... simplemente... habia aprendido... de el... solo de el...

Salio de la habitación... dejando a Radamanthys de nuevo solo... se encamino en el pasillo oscuro para despues salir a la calle e ir pensando... que jamas fue una historia real... que siempre fue deseo... nunca hubo amor...

_**La historia nuestra en como una ventana en primavera  
Que se abre fácilmente y que se queda siempre abierta  
aspirando los perfumes de un verano que se espera,  
llegará, pero no llega, y el pensamiento vuela.  
Y la atención recae sólo sobre cosas bellas,  
el prado iluminado, las blancas margaritas.   
Mas luego cae la nieve y primavera nunca fue,  
mas luego cae la nieve y primavera nunca fue.**_

Radamanthys se quedo en el cuarto... parado... reflexionando si habia hecho lo mejor... otravez rechazarlo... de nuevo dejarlo ir... una vez mas... quedarse solo... sin amor... sin compañia... solo... con su Wiskye... solo como perro...


End file.
